


Around the World We'll Go

by DVwrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Again if you choose to see Marius/Courf go for it friend, Eventual marriage to Cosette, Gen, Implied wedding bacon, More bacon should be served at weddings, Nicknames, Wedding, Which is always great, and randomly made up first name, at least Marius has his priorities straight, implied irishness on Courf's behalf, implied past parental abuse by Courfeyrac's parents, intimate friendship, sleepovers!, very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwrites/pseuds/DVwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius cycles through the memories of times Courfeyrac has called him 'kid', or 'kiddo', respectively. And the one time Marius used it back on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World We'll Go

Courfeyrac had this re-occurring habit that singled out Marius against the rest of the Amis in that it was a nickname only used on him.

“Chin up, kid!”

Marius looked up from the weighted law book, open at his fingers, a frown already on his lips.

“Courf, I’m the same age as you,”

To this, Courfeyrac threw him a wink before engaging Enjolras’ attention, and a puzzled Marius, as this nickname always had that reaction to some degree, went back to his law book and willed the words to make sense.

This nickname was re-occurring in the sense that it appeared every now and then, and was partially circumstantial. Sometimes, Courf wouldn’t use it for months on end and then it’d appear again and having heard it for the entirety of their friendship, Marius wasn’t completely convinced that it was going to fade out of use.

In fact, Marius wasn’t sure if Courfeyrac was ever going to stop using it.

\--

There was that fight with Enjolras – Marius’ ears was still tinged pink with anger. He half, upon seeing Courfeyrac again over the rim of his coffee (why was he drinking coffee? He didn’t like coffee at all), expected to be teased for the stupid comment that had started it all anyway.

In retrospect, he probably should have figured that any comment about Napoleon used as a rebuttal to Enjolras was going to cause trouble.

Instead, Courfeyrac took up a seat next to him and raised an eyebrow, dark eyes gleaming with something like amusement.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee,”

“I don’t,” Marius offered back, looking down at the murky contents of his cup. “Cosette likes coffee.”

“You’re not Cosette,” Courfeyrac grinned, and you could hear the humour lacing his tone. “Your levels of Pontmercy are far too high to be Cosette.”

Marius heaved a sigh, and chewed his lip, and to this Courfeyrac clapped his hand onto his shoulder and squeezed.

“Smile, kid,”

“I’m hardly a kid, Courf,” Marius looked up to him, frown looking more lost and babyish than genuinely miserable.

“Then smile, Cosette,”

And Marius shook his head, but as Courf left, his lips fell into a small smile.

And then when Marius impressed everyone with his speech on conserving what they could for the people who needed it at the next meeting, Courfeyrac was the one that clapped and whistled and threw him a ‘well done, kiddo’ that was only just mouthed, but Marius caught it all the same, and he grinned from ear to ear too.

\--

Then the time when Courfeyrac opened his door at 1am and a somewhat awkward and lost looking Marius stood there, looking half dressed in what Courfeyrac remembered as his pajamas and an overcoat and what he must have pulled on in a matter of minutes, with a bag slung over his shoulder with the rest of his things he assumed.

They stood there for approximately three minutes, with Marius’ mouth working as if he were trying to figure out what to say, or where to begin, before Courf stood aside and took him by the arm and pulled him in.

And it was Courf that got him some tea and made short and incredibly cheesy jokes whilst he did it (‘Do you want more Pontmer-tea?’) and Marius looked tired and upset but laughed anyway.

Marius, after a moment of drinking the tea, outlined all that his grandfather had said to him and all that his grandfather had said that Marius had thought were true and how he’d ended up here – he’d caught three buses and got lost twice even though he was pretty sure he knew his way to Courf’s house by heart.

Courf simply listened, shook his head at times and when Marius was done, Courf stood up and said a loud ‘I’ll get the sofa bed out!’, and Marius relaxed a little.

“Courf?”

Courf didn’t look over his shoulder as he pulled out the sofa bed, making a show of fluffing the pillows. “Yeah?”

“What do I do, though?”

And Courf looked thoughtful for a whole few seconds, straightening his back to look at the other. Finally, he offered Marius a warm smile. “You can stay here as long as you like, and nothing your Grandfather said was true, you know. And my bed is always free,” He grinned, and when Marius smiled a little, Courf took advantage of this moment to take his arm and pull him into an embrace, running his fingers through his hair soothingly, cooing.

“It’ll be okay, kid.”

“I know,” Marius breathed out. “I think,”

\--

Courfeyrac was sobbing.

Courfeyrac was sobbing dry, heaving sobs into his hands like he hadn’t cried like this since he was ten, and had Courf said that, Marius would have believed it.

Courfeyrac was sobbing and Marius was letting him cry into his shoulder because nothing else was really going to ever fix Courfeyrac again for a while after that letter he’d gotten back after asking for an explanation for all of those years of abuse, as if they could somehow give him one that would fix everything that happened to him.

Enjolras had already had his word on the matter; Combeferre had shared his thoughts evenly and through it all Courfeyrac had remained a shattered and tired version of himself and their words failed to make a dent.

It was only when Marius opened his mouth that Courf turned watering eyes on him, with emotion flickering in his expression.

“What was that?”

And Marius took Courf’s arm, and repeated himself.

“I said, ‘You’ll be okay, kid’,”

And Courf finally cried, into Marius’ shoulder, and Marius held him as he did.

\--

“I, Thierry Courfeyrac, am personally offended by this event,”

Began his best man’s speech, and again Marius was looking at him with confusion, but with enough trust to let him continue.

Courf cleared his throat and winked at him.

“But just because I asked for ten times the amount of bacon that is actually present here today,” And Courf grinned at Marius’ slight smile in the corner of his eye, and gestured out towards the listeners at their white tables, and saw R leaning on his hands and Combeferre smiling at him.

“And also, of course, because this beautiful woman here,” This time, he threw a look at Cosette, who smiled back. “Is taking away someone special in my life. Until Tuesday, at least,” He laughed, and a rumble of laughter from everyone else followed.

“Marius Pontmercy, you may be married, and hey, you may even have children – lots of beautiful children, if that’s what you want. You’ll grow old with Cosette and you’ll live until you’re a hundred years old, but you should know that you won’t ever stop being my best friend, and my best man.” He finished, and Marius stood to grab his hand in what was going to be a handshake, until, to a chorus of clapping, Courf pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

And as they pulled away, he was still grinning from ear to ear. “I hope you’re happy, kid,”

Marius adopted a warm smile, squeezing Courf’s shoulder. “As long as you’re by my side, I don’t think I ever won’t be.” 


End file.
